


Colors

by aaronminyxrd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronminyxrd/pseuds/aaronminyxrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the very beginning, Levi could only see one shade of blue.<br/>From the very beginning, Erwin could only see one shade of green.<br/>As time passes, their colors begin to blur, but will they change, or fade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> THE FORMAT IS SO WEIRD HELP WHY MUST IT BE THIS WAY

**LEVI**

His world was an overwhelming, endless flurry of blue, the bright azure hue taking over everything in sight as he sat in a corner of the local coffee shop, pencil in hand as he struggled to perfect his piece. _Could it be the lighting? The positioning? The environment?_

He asked himself a series of questions, frustrated at the current outcome of his drawing, knowing he could do better. He asked if he was sleepy, if maybe he wasn’t thinking clearly, but he knew that those weren’t the reasons. _It’s because of the blue._

 The blue wasn’t of varying shades, or even one of  particular interest to him, but it was blinding, the color so rich, so vibrant to the point where looking at it was painful. The blue had stayed ever since he first recalled seeing the world, and he often wondered if others could see it too, or if they had a different color of their own.

Sighing quietly to himself, he began to draw once more, trying to focus on the scratching of the pencil and the proportion rather than the way he felt his head was going to explode should the color and the loud voices of the people inside the shop remain.

 His head throbbed, and he threw his pencil down on the table harshly, the sudden act earning him a few stares from those around him, but he didn’t exactly care at the moment. Frustrated, he took took a long sip of his black coffee before picking up the pencil and his sketchpad once more,barely noticing the loud ring that came from the shop’s entrance bell due to him being so focused. With his head bowed, lips pursed, he barely heard the loud footsteps that approached him, causing him to jump when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

 Levi turned around slowly, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the man up and down, from his neatly combed hair to his finely shined shoes, and he couldn’t help but wonder what business someone as pristine as himself had in the rough part of New York City.

 “Levi Ackerman?” he asked.

 It took a few moments for him to respond, taken aback slightly by the straightforwardness, but he kept a passive expression. “Yes?”

 He couldn’t help but notice that the blue became slightly lighter, even if it was just barely, and his mind began to clear.

 “I’m Erwin Smith, and I’m here to offer you a deal.”

 

* * *

**Five years had passed** since their first encounter, and much had happened indeed.

 When Erwin had first proposed a deal of sorts to him, he had been more than ready to shoot it down---until he claimed to be a renowned author, who just so happened to be looking for an illustrator.

Back then, it had purely been for the money and the opportunity to draw, but as time passed, his feelings and opinions changed tremendously, and he stole a glance at the man who sat across from him in their office. The one who made the world less blue. _And yet..._

They had worked on countless books and pieces together, and they were known to be one of the best in the industry as they slowly made their way towards the top, growing quite close despite what they told the public, but through the rejections, hardships, awards, and travels, he couldn’t help but think there was some sort of unspoken tension between them, something _more._

He had tried to bring this to Erwin’s attention only a few times, but he would often change the subject, and just the thought of it frustrated him, along with the fact that he couldn’t draw for shit today. _And the god damn smoke._ He cursed to himself, now openly glaring at his partner. _He knows I hate that shit._

 “Something the matter, Levi?” Erwin asked innocently.

 “You damn well know there is. Look, just come check out this illustration, okay?” he snapped as he got up from his desk, trying his best to not sound as irritated as he was, but Erwin picked up on it, chuckling softly.

Levi grit his teeth, struggling to maintain a neutral expression as he explained the character design to Erwin, but he didn’t seem to be listening as he caught Levi’s gaze, his eyes shining maliciously before taking a long drag from the cigarette, and blowing the smoke into his face.

 “Erwin, I’m going to ask you _once-_ ” His demand was cut short as Erwin proceeded to repeat his actions once more, his smile playful, but it made Levi’s blood boil. For the past five years, Erwin had often initiated playful banter, taking it farther than what would be expected of partners, but never far enough, and though Levi pushed down the frustrations of it all, it proved harder to do so whenever Erwin decided to tease him again.

“Erwin-” he said again, louder this time, but instead of finishing, he was suddenly kissed with an open mouth, the smoke being transferred from Erwin’s mouth and into his,. Trying not to gag, he pushes Erwin off of him, and he felt his restraint snap.   

 In a sudden fit of anger, Levi reaches out and sweeps all of Erwin’s things off his desk. Papers, pens and plastic folders all come clattering to the floor, and a framed picture teeters precariously at the edge before falling flat on top.

Levi blinks, once. He’s not really the type to give in to random fits of destructive anger, but the way Erwin is staring at him with a slight smirk on his face sets him on edge.

“Stop it,” he hisses.

Erwin smiles. Agonizingly slowly, he pulls the cigarette from his lips and reaches out to stub it against the corner of the desk.

“Make me,” he whispers, and for a fleeting second Levi sees his eyes darken with desire.

When Levi strides forwards, Erwin meets him halfway. They collide hard, against each other. Levi reaches up to twine his arms around Erwin’s neck, and Erwin bends forward to curl an arm around Levi’s body almost protectively. One of his hands grips Levi’s face and presses their mouths together, and Erwin’s tongue pushes between Levi’s lips.

Levi’s mouth is assaulted with the bitter, cloying taste of cigarette smoke.  He pulls away in disgust, anger blazing stronger but before he can say anything Erwin latches his mouth onto Levi’s neck, hot and wet and _damn_ it feels amazing. Levi knows he’d wanted this but he had no idea how much he’d goddamn _wanted_ it until it actually happened. If that made sense. He was finding it difficult to think coherently. There were flutters of blue color around his vision, but the hues were more varied than anything he had ever seen before.

Erwin’s teeth snag his collarbone and Levi moans quietly. Erwin pulls away to look at him. Only half a minute of kissing has reduced Erwin to a heaving mess. His eyes are half lidded and predatory, cheeks flushed and hair messy. _Fucking gorgeous_. The feeling of Erwin’s body pressed flush against his feels stimulating and terrifying, and this only serves to infuriate Levi further, that one man could have such an effect on him.

“Fuck you, you bastard,” Levi seethes. Erwin pulls away to shed his suit jacket, and Levi mirrors him, not fully aware of his actions.

Erwin grins. “Fuck you too.”

The blue is slowly melding into something else now, a different, darker color with stronger undertones. _It’s beautiful_ , he realizes, but before he can think hard on it Erwin bends him backwards over the desk, hands snaking down his sides, lips on his neck again.

Levi pulls Erwin’s shirt untucked from his belt. His hands are trembling finely, although whether it is with lust, fear or anger he does not know. He slides his hands up Erwin’s sweaty back, digging his fingernails into the muscles. Erwin’s sudden gasp sends a jolt of electricity right down to his half-hard cock, and involuntarily Levi thrusts his hips, legs sliding between Erwin’s. His nails rake down Erwin’s back.

He rubs himself against Erwin’s thigh, the friction barely satisfying, and Erwin seems to know it.

He picks Levi up easily, carrying him over to the loveseat. He drops Levi a foot above the seat, and Levi lands on it with an unceremonious thump.

“Sorry,” Erwin says easily.

“Like fuck you are.”

“Really,” Erwin chuckles, unbuttoning his shirt. “I am sorry.”

“Shut up.”

“I-“

“Dear god, can’t you shut the fuck up?” Levi says, and he reaches out and tears open the last buttons on Erwin’s shirt. Erwin winces, but shrugs the shirt off, along with his pants.  

“That was Italian.”  Underneath his clothing he is a labyrinth of tanned muscle and erotically smooth skin, all lines and sharp curves.

“I don’t care.” Levi pulls his own not-Italian dress shirt up over his head, not bothering with the buttons. He is pleased to see he’s left long lines down’s Erwin’s back with his nails.

Erwin smirks, walking over to Levi’s place on the loveseat and reaching for his belt buckle. “But I do.”

Levi feels his breath catch in his throat. His cock gives a twitch.

Erwin pushes Levi back on the loveseat and straddles him, fingers tracing down the line of hair that disappears into his boxers. Levi’s cock strains against them, already wet. He wishes that Erwin would hurry the fuck up, but Erwin insists on slowly pulling the cloth back.

Levi’s cock springs free, looking much more enthusiastic than Levi himself.

He watches Erwin still, eyes dilating and nipples growing hard.

“Like what you see?” He asks arrogantly, spreading his legs a little wider, making a display. He wants to fuck Erwin badly, but he’s not about to tell Erwin that. Instead he reaches to pull off Erwin’s boxers himself, and his fingers are curling over the waistband when he stalls for a second, blinking. There is a sudden flash of color different from the blue, more… warm, and coloring Erwin’s skin. He blinks but continues on, ignoring Erwin’s concerned look.

Erwin produces a condom and a bottle of lube from his pants pocket (why on earth they were there, Levi does not want to know) and when he tries to put the condom on himself Levi snaps, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Erwin blinks. “I thought-“

“Well, you thought wrong.” Levi snatches the condom and with a dexterity he never knew he had rolls it on himself.

“Levi-“

“I won’t bottom for you,” Levi growls.

Erwin looks resigned but nods. Levi then snatches the lube bottle and spreads it on his fingers, eyes challenging.

Erwin’s eyes narrow imperceptibly. “You want to-“

“I do.” Why does he keep interrupting him? Somehow Levi doesn’t want to hear Erwin’s voice, unless it’s to hear him scream his name as he climaxes. Hear him beg Levi for release, tell him he loves him-

_Loves?_

Levi pushes away that train of thought and reaches to insert a finger in Erwin. It’s so hot and tight and Levi isn't sure if his dick will fit in there. Erwin looks slightly distressed and Levi makes to remove his finger.

“No, stop. I’m fine, really. Add another.”

He looks surer, so Levi fits another finger in, scissoring them gently. The sight of Erwin fucking himself on Levi’s fingers nearly makes him come right then and there. He adds a third finger and curls them slightly; the effect is instantaneous. Erwin gives a cry, tossing his head back and ramming down on Levi’s fingers with almost painful force.

“That… that was…”

“That was what?” Levi swallows impatiently.

Erwin looks at him almost wide eyed. It’s a strange look on him.

“Fuck me,” he whispers, and Levi has never been so glad to obey.

Clumsy with impatience, they maneuver themselves into position and Levi presses the tip of his cock into Erwin’s ass.

“You better tell me if this shit hurts,” Levi says. “Don’t give me any silence bullshit.”

And then he slowly pushes into him.

The hot heat engulfing him threatens to send him over the edge. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before, the rawness, the intimacy of it all. Erwin makes soft, whimpering, not-Erwinish noises beneath him and Levi is ecstatic he is the only one to ever hear them. He sinks in all the way to the base of his cock with a groan, and pauses. When Erwin gives a wordless nod, Levi draws almost all the way back out, and plunges back in again. This time, he cries out as well. It takes them a while to find a rhythm. Eventually they do, though, and all Levi’s mind is full of is Erwin, gorgeous Erwin whom he really wanted to punch in the face but also dote on and admire, and how the room and the sunset were filling with colors unlike those he had ever seen before.

“Ahh,” Erwin cries breathlessly. “Ahh, Levi, right there, oh—“ the heat of him was so perfect, so inevitable, and his voice so-

“Erwin,” Levi gasps, rutting into him hard. “I-I’m close, I-“

“Oh, god,” Erwin whines.

Levi orgasms violently, Erwin’s name a scream on his lips, vision spotting with all sorts of colors he has never seen before. He pulls out of Erwin.  Afterwards his body fills with a draining weakness, but he manages to wrap his hands around Erwin and finish him off and the sight of Erwin’s face as he comes, yelling Levi’s name and some indistinguishable words, nearly makes him hard again.

He’s so tired, so emotionally spent, that he doesn’t even notice the bright orange sunset over the Manhattan skyline.

 

**ERWIN**

Erwin had awoken to a kaleidoscope of colors. Instead of the soft green that was once his world, he could see a vibrant orange, and an irresistible blue that was the sky, but most important colors lay right inside the private office.

Sitting up, slowly, he sets Levi down from his lap and onto the loveseat, admiring his sharp, yet graceful features, they way his now dark hair was sprawled onto the seat, the way his tanned skin clashed with the black of the loveseat. But as his eyes fluttered open to meet Erwin’s, his own widened at the cobalt, noticing how it was tinged with a sort of silver hue.

Smiling, he watched Levi look around, his own, rare, beautiful grin slowly forming as he caught Erwin’s gaze once more.

“Do you see them?” he whispered.

“I do.”

“After five years, you think we’d know, but mine was a bright, annoyingly-radiant blue. Always gave me headaches. Yours?”

“Soft, light green, but it was always a different shade ever since I met you.”

The two men sat and stared at each other for what seemed like forever, smiling like idiots before leaning in once more, but this kiss held no anger, no passion, just simply love, and their world exploded into color once more.

* * *

 

 **Two years had passed now,** and the two men had grown quite close; so close to the point where Erwin stood inside a jewelry shop, just about to leave, with a small, maroon box in his left hand.

His phone began to vibrate, and he carefully put the box inside his coat pocket before picking up, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to the clerk, who wished him the best of luck.

“Erwin?” Levi’s voice was raspy and low, as if he had just woken up from a long nap. “You’ve been gone all day. Where are you?”

“Ah,” he began, fighting the urge to smile. “You really do care.”

“Idiot, of course I do. Just answer the question.”

“It’s a secret.”

“Erwin.”

“Just wait for me, okay? I have some pretty exciting news.”

“So exciting that you aren’t able to tell me right now?”

“I’ll be home soon, I promise! Just wait for-”

Screams suddenly erupted within the small shop, Erwin was forced onto the ground all at once, grunting as he hit the cold floor.

“Erwin?” Levi called out. “Erwin, what the fuck was that?”

“Some guy just came in with a gun.” he stated as calmly as he could into the phone as he crawled behind a display stand, trying to steady his breathing.

“What are you doing?! Call the cops! Get out of there!” he hissed, and Erwin could picture him at their home, with his hair sticking out and shirt unbuttoned, pacing about the room as he screamed into the telephone.  

Erwin couldn’t bring himself to end the call, and focused on Levi’s breathing, closing his eyes at the sound. He could hear a woman yelling, struggling as the man began to torment her, but he didn’t dare to look yet, even when a loud bang began to resonate.

“Levi,” he whispered, opening his eyes once more, relishing the world of color before him, savoring it. “He’s taking hostages.”

 He could practically see his cobalt eyes widening at Erwin’s words, his voice shaking ever so slightly. “No.”

 Erwin smiles sadly before speaking. “Levi, there are children inside.”

“No, Erwin, this isn’t one of our books! This is _real life_ , a place where you can die with a mere touch of a hand, where things can’t be controlled, where an ending exists where the hero _does not go home._ And Erwin, please...please come home. I need you to come home.”

Levi’s voice sounded so small, so afraid, so _broken_ , that Erwin almost hung up to call the cops right then and there, but he knew that they would never reach the shop in time. He might not be an expert, but Erwin knew he was large, and he knew what he was doing. He might not be able to save everyone, but he could save _someone,_ and most importantly, he could buy time.

“I’m sorry, Levi,” he said. “I’m at the downtown jewelry shop, the one where we had our first signing, oddly enough. Call the police-”

“Erwin, please promise me you’ll come home.” Levi begged, something he knew he wasn’t used to doing, but seven years together took a toll on both of them, physically and emotionally.

“You know I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” he said so quietly, so painstakingly slow that he had to fight the lump forming in this throat. Clutching the maroon box in his coat pocket, he whispered to Levi, almost inaudibly, for one last time before hanging up.

“You would have made a great husband. I love you.”

 

**LEVI**

Levi Ackerman sat inside their studio apartment, eyes bloodshot and hair disheveled, still in his moss green pajamas, not bothering to have changed. He had almost ran out to go to the damn shop himself, but the authorities told him that with all the commotion, he might have been nothing more than a hindrance.

After minutes of pacing, he had decided to draw his apprehension away, letting the scratching of the pencil fill his ears, drowning out his train of thought and as much of his fears as it would let him, but Erwin’s words began to echo in his mind once more.

_You would have made a great husband. I love you.”_

_'_ _Would have made.’ As if he knew he wasn’t going to make it._

The thought of it almost sent Levi on the verge of a breakdown, and he fought to steady his breathing before picking up an old paintbrush, getting some of his acrylics out, forcing himself to remember that Erwin was strong and determined. He would not fall so easily.

But fall he did.

His hand stopped moving, and he held his head in his hands in pain as he let out a high-pitched shriek, and when he let go, he didn’t bother to answer the landline, even when voicemail introduced the caller as one of the policemen.

Staring at the half-finished, monochrome painting in front of him, he felt a single tear run down his cheek.

His world was not a kaleidoscope, nor a vibrant, pain-inducing blue.

His world was now a very dull, very faded gray.

 

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO THAT WAS ONE HELL OF A RIDE.  
> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR A GIRL NAMED LEN BUT I'M AFRAID SHE'LL PUNCH ME BECAUSE OF ERWIN I'M SORRY (NOT REALLY)  
> ALSO FIRST SMUT R I P  
> half that shit goes to my friend who is wonderful and full of sin


End file.
